We have recently demonstrated that new inner hair cells (IHCs) are generated in the mammalian organ of Corti following gene therapy. Specifically, the experiments involve in vivo inoculation of an adenovirus vector with the Atohl gene insert (M.Atohl) into the mature predeafened guinea pig cochlea. We have also demonstrated that the new hair cells can attract neurons. Predeafened ears treated with Atohl exhibit partial restoration of function as determined by Preyer's reflex and acoustically-evoked auditory brainstem response (ABR) thresholds. In the current application we propose to use animal- psychophysics techniques and physiological measures to define the nature and extent of the restored acoustic hearing. We will also conduct experiments relevant to the use of this Atohl therapy in conjunction with cochlear implants. For the first two specific aims we will deafen guinea pigs with ototoxic drugs, treat them with Atohl and measure psychophysical detection (Aim 1) and discrimination (Aim 2) as well as ABRs and distortion product otoacoustic emissions (DPOAEs). In Aim 3, we will assess the interaction between M.Atohl inoculation, cochlear implantation, and electrical stimulation of the cochlear implant. In Aim 4 we will place a cochlear implant in the inoculated ear and assess psychophysical responses to electrical stimulation and electrically evoked compound action potentials (ECAPs) with and without restored IHCs. Controls with some surviving hair cells (i.e., animals that are implanted but not predeafened) will be used for comparison to animals with restored hair cells. The experiments we propose involve the use of techniques that are already in place in our laboratories. The work is backed by strong preliminary data, and represents an ideal combination of relatively low-risk with very high impact. The proposed experiments will enhance our understanding of the functional significance of hair cell regeneration in the mammalian cochlea and contribute to the development of a clinical therapy for sensorineural deafness involving the combined use of cochlear implantation with cell replacement therapy.